Louco para Casar
by Any Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke sabe curtir a vida. Já viajou o mundo, é inconsequente, adora uma balada. Vive à custa do seu pai um rico empresário. Porém seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo após a morte de seu pai. Ele o excluiu da herança e Sasuke só poderá tê-la de volta se casando.
1. Capítulo 1 - Eu nunca irei me Casar

A balada podia ter sido uma das melhores. Fiquei com algumas mulheres, bebi que nem um louco, porém teve que ter algo para estragar.

Uma garota de cabelo rosa estava me dando mole, eu tinha certeza. Ela passou o dedo na borda do copo, sorriu, e depois disso ficou dançando na minha frente. É claro que ela esta me querendo.

Cheguei perto dela, e apalpei sua bunda.

– Você está louco? – Ela disse e me deu um tapa na cara.

– Você esta maluca? Como ousa me bater? – Questionei.

– Você pegou na minha bunda. Seu idiota.

– Vai me dizer que você não queria? Eu vi como você estava interessada em mim.

– Ridículo, eu nunca me interessaria por um cara como você Uchiha – ela disse.

– Como sabe meu sobrenome? – Indaguei.

– Quem não te conhece nas baladas? Você é o grande idiota. – Ela disse e saiu andando. Se ela não fosse mulher, eu realmente não ia me controlar.

Fiquei com raiva, mas não pude fazer nada. Quem essa garota pensa que é? Por sorte, quase ninguém percebeu meu vexame. Quase todo mundo estava tão bêbado quanto eu.

Peguei um táxi e cheguei por volta das quatro da manhã, louco para cair na cama.

Para não atrair atenção, subi sorrateiramente os degraus da escada dos fundos que ligava a cozinha ao andar de cima, mas que obrigatoriamente me fazia passar pelo corredor do quarto de meu pai. Prendi a respiração, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível. Meu esforço foi inútil, claro.

– Sasuke! – chamou meu pai, numa voz baixa, porém firme.

Suspirei pesadamente. Lá vem mais um sermão.

– Você achou mesmo que eu não notaria sua escapadinha? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Não é pra sair na semana e chegar tarde.

– Tecnicamente é cedo, já que tá quase amanhecendo...

– Não venha com sua graça. Entre. Eu quero falar com você – meu pai pediu. Obedeci. E mais uma vez estávamos naquela conversa.

Arrastando-me, me sentei no pé da cama.

– Onde você estava? – ele indagou a testa enrugada, os cabelos grisalhos ligeiramente desarrumados.

– Com o Naruto. Era aniversário dele. – Naruto era meu melhor amigo. Talvez essa desculpa colasse.

– Claro. Ele faz aniversário toda semana? Porque nos últimos meses você foi a pelo menos dez festas do seu amigo.

Droga! Preciso arrumar outro melhor amigo.

_–_Sasuke. Pare de me enganar. Eu sei muito bem que você anda saindo deliberadamente e gastando o meu dinheiro à toa. Você não trabalha. Só fez faculdade, pois eu te obriguei. Sinceramente, o que você quer da vida?

– Eu não estava fazendo nada errado.

– Não mesmo? Quantas vezes eu tive que intervir com advogados, pois você havia feito algazarra em casas noturnas.

– Foi tudo um mal entendido. – Tentei explicar.

– Em todos os lugares? Aquela noite em que você foi parar no hospital por causa de um coma alcoólico. Tudo não passou de um mal entendido?

– Eu me excedi um pouco na festa do Naruto. Mas é normal para pessoas da minha idade.

– Não é normal. Nada disso aconteceu comigo, ou com sua mãe – ele tocou novamente no nome da minha mãe. Nós não falávamos sobre ela, minha mãe, morreu há dez anos em um acidente junto com meu irmão. E meu pai só tocava em seu nome quando eu fazia algo grave. Como a vez que eu fiquei em coma alcoólico.

– Ok. Eu juro que amanhã vou ficar em casa e fazer algo bem entediante. Pode ser – prometi.

– Quero que crie juízo e entenda que a vida é muito mais que festas e garotas.

Eu duvido muito que isso seja verdade.

– Você precisa é de uma boa mulher ao seu lado. Alguém que lhe mostre o verdadeiro sentido da vida, precisa de uma esposa. – Novamente esse assunto. Eu não aguentava mais meu pai falando que eu precisava me casar. – Você precisa se apaixonar de verdade por alguém, uma mulher de caráter, digna, e que te faça leva-la ao altar.

– Ah não pai. Casar? Nem por decreto. Eu não vou fazer isso, por mais que o senhor queira. Eu vou tomar jeito, tudo bem? Não precisa ser casando. Isto é muito radical pra mim.

– Ok Sasuke. Eu só espero que eu esteja vivo até lá – meu pai disse cansado. Senti-me um pouco mal.

– Eu vou dormir. Boa noite pai – falei encerrando a conversa.

Eu dormi tanto que fiquei com dor de cabeça ao acordar. Aliás, só acordei porque uma empregada me acordou berrando.

– Senhor, acorde, por favor – a menina disse.

– O que está acontecendo? – Questionei com os olhos semi-abertos.

– Seu pai. O senhor Fugaku. Ele não acordou essa manhã.

– Ah, ele dormiu tarde ontem. Tente acorda-lo mais tarde.

– Não senhor, ele não está respirando.

Naquele momento parecia que eu não podia respirar. Foi como se tudo desabasse naquele momento. Sai correndo em direção ao quarto do meu pai, onde vários empregados estavam ao redor. Meu pai estava na cama, parecia que estava dormindo. Porém, quando cheguei perto pude perceber que ele estava morto.

Ninguém soube de fato como meu pai morreu. Ele não tinha sinais de doença, e ele tinha somente cinquenta anos. Eu não sei como isso pode acontecer tão inesperadamente.

Eu não tinha mais ninguém.

Recebi muitos abraços na saída da igreja, a maioria de amigos do meu pai. Todos eram da sua empresa. Fiquei de óculos durante o funeral. Meus olhos estavam inchados, e eu estava me sentindo muito mal pela ultima conversa que tive com meu pai.

– Como está se sentindo? –Kiba, o advogado do meu pai perguntou quando eu já estava no estacionamento da igreja. Eu não sei de onde meu pai havia arrumado um advogado tão jovem.

– Cansado. Só quero ir pra casa. – Me limitei a dizer somente isso.

– Sei que não é uma boa hora para isso, mas seu pai me deixou instruções para que o testamento fosse aberto após a missa de sétimo dia.

– Não pode ser amanhã?

– Sinto muito. Ele deixou ordens expressas para que o testamento fosse aberto sete dias após seu falecimento.

Fomos até minha casa sem dizer uma palavra, a única pessoa que iria ouvir o testamento era eu. Não era mais fácil dizer que eu herdei tudo e me deixar em paz?

Assim que chegamos, sentamos diante da mesa da sala.

– Como sabe, seu pai deixou um testamento – Kiba começou.

– É, você disse.

– Muito bem – ele abriu a maleta preta e retirou uma imensidão de papéis. – vou ler para você as instruções que ele deixou.

– Isso é mesmo necessário? – me queixei.

– Sim – ele disse e começou a leitura, daquele seu jeito formal, como se estivesse diante de um tribunal.

– Cumpridas as formalidades, vamos à leitura do testamento – Kiba começou.

– Eu, Uchiha Fugaku, encontrando-me em minhas perfeitas faculdades mentais e emocionais, livre de qualquer coação deliberei fazer este meu testamento – ela começou com o blábláblá. Eu apenas ignorei até que ela começou a falar da parte principal - devido à incapacidade do meu filho e único herdeiro cuidar de si mesmo. Vou deixar a minha empresa aos cuidados do meu vice-presidente Kakashi, e todo meu dinheiro na poupança, até que o herdeiro legitimo esteja devidamente casado.

Fiquei em choque, como o velho poderia fazer isso comigo? Apunhalar o próprio filho?

– Quer dizer que ele me deixou sem nada. A menos que eu case, é isso?

– Sim Sasuke. – O advogado disse.

– O quê? Isso é ridículo!

– Me deixa ver isso! – pedi, arrancando o papel das mãos dele. Estava mesmo tudo ali, assinado e registrado – mas... Por quê?

– Eu não vou me casar – falei.

– Não agora, mas um dia, quem sabe... – ele deu de ombros. – Até lá, você ficara sem nada.

– E vou viver do quê? Como vou pagar as despesas dessa mansão?

– Sasuke, essa casa é parte da herança – ele disse.

– E...?

– E quer dizer que você foi despejado.

Fiquei em choque novamente. Como? Despejado. Meu pai estava louco. O que eu vou fazer? Pelo amor de Deus. Eu não quero me casar.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Minha futura Esposa

Capítulo 2 - Minha futura Esposa.

– E agora, o que você vai fazer? – Naruto me perguntou, assim que contei toda a história. Eu havia corrido na casa dele, para poder ouvir algum conselho. Se bem, que vindo do Naruto...

– Não faço ideia cara. Aquele advogado idiota me disse que meu pai deixou uma quantia em dinheiro para que eu possa pagar um aluguel e um emprego naquela empresa dele. Somente isso.

– Ah, quer dizer que seu pai quer que você trabalhe na empresa dele.

– Sim.

– Então, pode ser que seja um bom cargo Sasuke. Supervisão chefia. E esse dinheiro do aluguel, é o suficiente para um bom apartamento, não é?

– Suficiente para um bom apartamento? É uma porcaria. Não dá nem para alugar um apartamento com dois quartos no subúrbio. Meu pai estava louco ao fazer esse testamento.

– Tente contesta-lo.

– Não posso. Se eu fizer isso, vou perder o direito total a herança.

– Aaah – Naruto deu um pulo. – Apenas se case.

– Casar? Naruto, eu nunca vou me casar. Pare de falar besteiras.

– E porque não? É o que o seu pai quer. Não seja besta Sasuke. Case e consiga a grana. – Naruto disse como se tivesse descoberto um pote de ouro no fim d arco íris.

– Ah claro. Você diz isso, porque não é você que precisa se casar.

– É, eu não preciso. Para de complicar Sasuke. – Ele disse por fim. Realmente, não parecia haver outra saída.

– Certo. Já que você sabe tanto, então me diga. Onde vou arrumar uma esposa? Que seja bem boba para não querer arrancar o meu dinheiro.

– Ixi, difícil, muito difícil. As mulheres são muito interesseiras. Você vai ter que abrir a carteira Sasuke. Sinto muito.

– Droga – resmunguei. Enquanto isso Naruto pegou o jornal que eu havia trazido.

Em uma nota enorme lá estava "Uchiha Fugaku um dos maiores empresário do pai faleceu nesta manhã, deixando seu único herdeiro Uchiha Sasuke órfão..."

– Que merda de noticia, ah, olha essa Sasuke, eles estão dizendo que seu pai te deserdou! – Naruto exclamou.

– O que? – Falei e puxei o jornal, eu não tinha lido toda a noticia. Estava tudo lá, quem foi o idiota que contou para a imprensa.

– Estou acabado – falei e joguei o jornal de volta para Naruto.

– Calma velho. Já disse, casa com uma mina ai, e seus problemas serão resolvidos – ele disse enquanto folheava o jornal.

– Haha, fácil assim.

– É claro que é. Quantas mulheres não querem se casar com um milionário?

– Pensando bem, você está certo – refleti.

– Aaah, olha isso aqui – ele gritou.

– Mais uma noticia minha? – Questionei já irritado. Peguei o jornal e li. Estava no rodapé da ultima página, em letras miúdas estava o seguinte anuncio:

"Aluga-se um Marido... _De idade entre 22 e 35 anos, com boa aparência. Que possua um emprego e um imóvel. Casamento de aparência. Paga-se bem no término do contrato. Tratar com Sakura pelo seguinte endereço eletrônico..."._

– Que piada – comecei a gargalhar. – Quem é a louca procurando um marido?

– Essa louca pode ser sua salvação.

– Pare Naruto, ela deve ser muito baranga pra ter que procurar um marido em um anúncio.

– Ou ela está desesperada, como você – ele argumentou.

– Ok. Digamos que seja isso. Eu não vou me prestar a esse ridículo.

– É mesmo? Então fique pobre – ele falou. Parecia estar gostando de me ver nessa situação.

– Ok. Ok. Mande um email pra essa esquisitona ai – falei.

–É pra já – Naruto disse e foi buscar seu notebook.

Realmente eu vou ficar louco.

Eu não sei quem era mais louco. Eu ou aquela garota do anuncio.

Ela por ter feito o anuncio. E eu por ter aceitado a proposta. No mesmo instante que Naruto mandou email, ela respondeu de volta. Desesperada essa moça.

No email Naruto perguntou a idade dela e se ela possuía um tamanho normal, não de altura, mas de corpo. Afinal, eu não iria me casar com uma baleia.

Ela tinha 26 anos e medidas interessantes. Digamos assim.

Ela não disse muito no e-mail. Mas marcou de nos encontrarmos. Eu não quis dizer o meu nome. Pois todos me conheciam.

E lá fui eu. Com minha jaqueta de couro – que era o modo que encontrei dela me reconhecer. E ela disse que seu cabelo era rosa. Bem, não será difícil encontra-la.

Entrei no café que havíamos combinados e vi uma cabeleira rosa sentada no canto esquerdo do café. Aproximei-me, e logo pude perceber que ela não era uma desconhecida.

Era a menina da balada. A que estava me dando mole, e depois deu uma de ofendida. Eu devia ter imaginado, quantas pessoas tem o cabelo daquela cor?

Ela me olhou e seus olhos esmeraldas quase saltaram.

– Você? – Ela parecia não acreditar.

– É. Sou eu. Não sabia que você estava na seca assim – falei e ri logo em seguida.

– Você é o cara que respondeu o anuncio? – Ela perguntou.

– Sim. E você fez o anuncio – falei o obvio.

– Que piada – ela resmungou. Sentei-me na sua frente. Eu realmente queria saber, do porque uma garota bonita e que me dispensou estava procurando um marido em um anuncio. – Porque respondeu o meu anuncio.

– Me diga do porque ter feito o anuncio, que eu respondo sua pergunta – falei. Ela me com raiva.

– Não te interessa.

– Qual é você acha que vai conseguir alguém melhor que eu? Diga-me. Qual é o problema.

– Argh – ela disse. – Eu preciso de alguém para apresentar aos meus pais – disse por final.

– E porque um anuncio?

– Porque meu pai está doente e o sonho dele é ver sua única filha se casando, e como eu preciso que seja logo, essa é a maneira mais fácil – falou rapidamente.

– Hum, que motivo nobre – falei. Realmente, era melhor que o meu. Porém ela iria mentir para os pais. Assim como eu. A diferença é que o meu estava morto.

– E o seu, qual é? – Ela quis saber.

– Meu pai morreu, como já deve estar sabendo, e para receber a herança eu preciso me casar – acabei dizendo. Ela havia sido sincera. Então eu acabei sendo também.

– Ele te obrigou por meio da herança? – Dito isso ela começou a gargalhar. – Bem feito para um mimado como você.

– Hey, eu não autorizo você a me insultar. Você não me conhece.

– Todo mundo conhece o Uchiha mimado e egocêntrico.

– É mesmo? E você é quem? Já que com 26 anos não tem namorado e está procurando um marido em um anuncio?

– Cale-se – Sakura disse nervosa e pegou a bolsa para sair.

– Hey, calma ai – falei para que ela parasse.

– Você quer se casar, certo? Eu também preciso me casar. Que tal fazermos isso, esse não era o objetivo?

– Sim, mas eu não estou a fim de me casar com você.

– E você acha que eu quero? Como nós dois precisamos, não vamos precisar pagar um ao outro – argumentei. Eu não queria dividir minha herança. – Além de que, seus pais vão adorar ver a filha casada com um milionário, bonito e jovem – continuei falando ao vê-la calada.

– Você se acha – resmungou.

– Como se você não concordasse com isso – falei.

– Ok Uchiha. Eu aceito sua proposta.

– Calma ai, foi você quem propôs primeiro. Eu aceito sua proposta minha futura esposa...


	3. Capítulo 3 - Perdidos

**Capítulo 3 - Perdidos**

Depois de uma boa discussão, eu e Sakura decidimos como iria ser o nosso falso casamento. Primeiramente, poucas pessoas poderiam saber, somente nós e Naruto. Segundo, ninguém receberia por isso – essa é a melhor parte.

Terceiro, e o mais chato: Nada de Sexo.

Eu bem que poderia me aproveitar um pouco, afinal ela era gostosa. Porém, era cheia de frescura.

– E, mais um ponto. Não se apaixone por mim – disse. Quase cuspi o café que eu estava tomando naquele momento.

– Eu? Apaixonar-me? Por você? Para de sonhar garota, você que tem que tomar cuidado para não se apaixonar por mim.

– Que seja. Mas, não diga que eu não avisei.

– Argh, o que mais?

– Podemos ir marcar a data do casamento, porém, preciso te apresentar aos meus pais antes – disse e depois pareceu pensar por um breve instante. – Você não precisa dizer muito quando se encontrar com eles, apenas seja educado – falou.

– Ok – falei. Já entediado.

– Você pode ir morar na minha casa. Você foi despejado, certo? – Eu já estava ficando com raiva do jeito que ela falava.

– Certo – concordei.

– É claro que vai ter regras, eu esclareço isso na próxima.

– Quando eu devo conhecer os seus pais?

– Neste fim de semana. Eles moram no interior. Então será uma viajem de duas horas.

– Está certo. Eu tenho o seu número. Estou na casa de um amigo. Na sexta eu te passo o endereço para que você vá me buscar.

– Tudo bem - ela disse. Não vendo mais motivos para ficar me despedi e fui para a casa de Naruto.

Estranho a Sakura fazer um anúncio desse tipo. E mais estranho ela ter aceitado se casar comigo. Porém eu não tinha nada a perder. Eu iria me casar – algo ruim com benefícios, - e receberia minha herança de volta.

Logo mais, eu poderia me separar e viajar pra onde bem eu entendesse com o meu dinheiro. Eu só não entendo porque meu pai fez isso comigo? E eu não entendo porque ele tinha que morrer agora.

Sinto-me mal por ter que forjar um casamento, contudo, eu não tinha outra saída.

– Cara você está um trapo – Naruto disse no sábado. Fazia um tempo que eu estava preso em meu quarto e somente saia pra comer algo.

Apesar de eu ter me feito de forte no enterro e ter explodido pela decisão do testamento. Sentia-me mal. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim, há ponto de toda minha família ter morrido e somente eu ter sobrado. Meu pai não confiou em mim nem por um segundo.

– A sua esposa está chegando ai – ele disse abrindo a janela do quarto.

–Que esposa cara?

– A Sakura. Vá tomar um banho, você está péssimo. E essa barba? Que ridículo você está.

– Eu quero ficar aqui e morrer lentamente – falei colocando o travesseiro no meu rosto para tampar a luz.

– Não. Você vai levantar e pegar sua herança de volta – falou e puxou minha coberta.

Eu não tinha saída. Estava na hora de encarar o mundo novamente e conseguir minha herança.

– Ok, eu estou levantando – resmunguei. Levantei-me da cama e dei uma breve olhada no espelho. Eu estava péssimo. Na verdade, quase um mendigo.

– Você não foi trabalhar um dia na empresa do seu pai – Naruto começou a faladeira novamente.

– E não pretendo ir – disse procurando uma roupa no armário. Optei por uma jaqueta, camiseta branca e calça jeans.

– Eu vou à casa da minha namorada nesse fim de semana, daqui uma hora. Vou deixar uma cópia da chave contigo, ok?

–beleza cara – falei e entrei no banheiro. Era uma hora e meia da tarde já.

Assim que tomei banho e troquei de roupa, alguém buzinou. Fui atender a porta e era Sakura, ela estava bem... Comportada. Vestido abaixo do joelho rendado rosa, tirara no cabelo e pouca maquiagem.

– Que roupa é essa? – falamos juntos.

– Minh roupa de sempre, e você, está se preparando para ser freira? – respondi e perguntei sobre seu visual.

– É uma roupa leve. E meu pai que meu deu esse vestido. Agora, essa sua roupa está muito adolescente.

– Não ligo, vamos – falei.

– Tudo bem – ela suspirou.

– Naruto, eu estou indo – falei e Naruto mal conseguiu acenar para Sakura.

Entramos no carro dela e eu coloquei os meus óculos para bloquear o sol.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou. Deve ter notado o quão pálido eu estava.

– ótimo – me limitei a responder.

– Você realmente quer fazer isso?

– E porque eu não iria querer? É o único jeito para conseguir minha herança.

– Entendo – ela disse. Depois resolveu não dizer mais nada e dirigiu. Eu pensei em me oferecer para dirigir, porém acabei pegando no sono.

– Sasuke! – Sakura me chacoalhou.

– Já chegamos? – Questionei e olhei para estrada. Estávamos parados em frente a uma árvore derrubada.

– O que aconteceu? – Indaguei.

– A chuva de ontem a noite fez com que a árvore caísse.

– Ontem choveu? – Perguntei. Eu tinha tomado remédio para dormir que acabei não percebendo.

– Sim, eu vou ter que fazer um desvio, porém não faço ideia por onde. – Eu não reconheci o caminho. Contudo resolvi opinar, pois ela parecia mais perdida que eu.

– Que tal pegarmos o desvio para a esquerda? Iremos ir para o mesmo caminho que esse – falei. Ela sorriu satisfeita e passou a dirigir. E eu voltei a dormir.

– Sasuke! – Sakura me chamou novamente.

– Chegamos? – Fiz a mesma pergunta.

– Não, droga! A gente está no meio do nada – ela reclamou. Dei uma boa olhada. Só tinha a estrada e muitas árvores.

– Segue reto – disse o óbvio.

– Desse jeito vamos parar do outro lado do país.

– Cara, a casa é dos seus pais, como eu vou saber o caminho? – resmunguei.

– Então não deveria ter chutado o caminho – ela resmungou em seguida. - E agora?

– Já disse, segue reto, assim que encontramos um posto ou qualquer conveniência, pedimos informação.

– Certo, e pare de dormir droga! Porque você não dirige?

– Ok. Ok, como você é chata meu. – Falei e me levantei, abri a porta do carro, e ela fez o mesmo, assim trocamos de lugar. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, eram cinco horas da tarde. Isso porque tínhamos saído às duas horas. Eu estava com fome.

Dirigi meia hora e nenhum sinal de vida. Não dava para ficar pior. Contudo, o fato de eu estar querendo forjar um casamento estava indo contra mim.

O pneu furou...

–Droga Sasuke! – Sakura resmungou, ela só sabia fazer isso.

– A culpa é minha? É você quem se perdeu.

– Idiota – ela disse e saiu do carro. Sai também para avaliar a situação.

– Você tem um reserva? – Questionei ao olhar o pneu, estava totalmente murcho.

– Não – ela respondeu e me olhou nervosa.

Estamos perdidos e ferrados.


End file.
